<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad, but happy by reneemaurice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757964">Mad, but happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneemaurice/pseuds/reneemaurice'>reneemaurice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Annie (1982)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneemaurice/pseuds/reneemaurice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Oliver have a heartfelt conversation following the rescue of Annie from her kidnapping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Farrell/Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mad, but happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First time writing Grace/Oliver fanfiction, but I love this couple so much, have done since childhood. My story takes inspiration from the 1982 “Annie” movie. I’m such a sucker for those two! </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.   </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The evening had been eventful to say the least. It had taken Oliver Warbucks and his secretary Grace Farrell to places they'd never been before. A railway track across town, a police station nearby and whilst caught up in all the panic and drama of Annie's kidnapping; into each other's arms, gripping each other as they watched the little girl they had both come to love, in mortal peril, before she was rescued heroically by Punjab and brought back to safety on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Oliver had held Annie so tightly once he'd taken her from Punjab. Grace had leapt forwards, reaching for the little girl, and invariably her employer as well. She'd kissed a delighted but exhausted looking Punjab before grasping Oliver's wrist again in a show of mutual relief. As he'd carried the brave child to the car, Grace's hand slipped into his and he guided her back across the uneven ground.. Even when safely seated inside the vehicle, with Annie nestled in between them, his hand did not let go of hers. </p><p> </p><p>Now, the hellish night was nearly over. They had both tucked Annie into her bed and had seen to it that her friends from the orphanage also had sleeping quarters for the night before the two of them retreated to Oliver's study to wind down from the .</p><p> </p><p>Oliver unstoppered his best brandy and poured a glass for each of them. Grace accepted hers with a quiet, "thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"To Annie, and her safe return home to us", Oliver toasted, raising his glass. Grace clinked her glass against his, noting his use of the word "us". </p><p> </p><p>Both too wired to sit down, they stood in front of the large desk, face to face, wincing comically at each other as the alcohol burned their throats. </p><p> </p><p>Lethargically, Grace set her glass down on the desk before giving her boss a crooked smile. "Oh, look at you, your tie has gone all askew." </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head at him helplessly, reaching up automatically to fix it for him. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat, swaying dizzily on the spot, due to the alcohol, and in a large part, due to Grace's proximity. "Well, I've been through rather a big ordeal this evening, so forgive me if I'm not as well put together as usual." </p><p> </p><p>His voice was gruff as always but there was a glint in his eye which belied his tone. It was unmistakable, but only to his personal secretary. </p><p> </p><p>Grace smiled softly, flattening the collar of his crisp white shirt back down. "Well, you are usually very well put together." His eyes locked onto hers and she stilled, frozen under the intensity of his gaze. Her hands still on his broad chest. </p><p> </p><p>"A person of my standing must always be dressed to the highest standard." </p><p> </p><p>A breathy chuckle fell from Grace's lips. "What was it in that song that Bert Healy sings?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that great imbecile", Oliver rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're never fully dressed without a smile." She raised one of her hands to his face and brushed his bottom lip with her thumb. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was the alcohol and the fact that Miss Farrell hardly ever drank, or perhaps it was just the adrenaline from the evening's ordeal that made her so bold.   </p><p> </p><p>Oliver stared into her eyes. "I have a feeling smiling may come easier to me now." He addressed her softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Because of Annie." Grace whispered back. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but not just because of Annie." Oliver responded earnestly. He swallowed audibly. "I must tell you, and I fear I don't say this often enough, well, if ever in fact, but I am resoundingly grateful to have you in my life, Grace. This past week in particular. " </p><p> </p><p>Grace's mouth opened in surprise as his sudden sincere declaration. She blinked quickly and replied throatily, "It is my honour, sir."  </p><p> </p><p>She realized in that moment that although her hand had fallen away from his face, she was still gently touching him with her fingertips, resting softly against his sternum. </p><p> </p><p>Oliver brought his own hands up and covered hers. He caressed the back of her fingers intimately with his thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>"I want you to know that I realize how fortunate I am, and that it's not the money that makes me so, but the people in my life such as yourself. With you at my side, I really am the richest man in the world." </p><p> </p><p>"Oliver…", Grace croaked, her eyes watering. </p><p> </p><p>He squeezed her hands gently with his own. "Grace. I love Annie very much, and I know that there are a great many things I can give her that no one else can. One thing I cannot give her alone, is a mother." </p><p> </p><p>Grace felt her heart quicken as Oliver continued. </p><p> </p><p>"Grace, Annie adores you…" </p><p> </p><p>"And I her", Grace interjected, and Oliver nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that, and I don't think there is another woman in the world who could possibly be a greater example to her than you." </p><p> </p><p>Grace bowed her head, quite taken aback by his words. </p><p> </p><p>"You'd show her not only the reward of hard work, but the value of kindness and patience, something I'm not particularly adept at." </p><p> </p><p>A small smile snuck onto Grace's face at that. </p><p> </p><p>"In light of this", Oliver continued, "I'd like to ask you for your hand in marriage, Grace." </p><p> </p><p>Grace's eyes shot up to his, wide as saucers. Surely she hadn't heard right. Her billionaire boss was asking her to be his wife? </p><p> </p><p>"It would mean security and stability for you for the rest of your life, and of course a binding relationship to Annie." </p><p> </p><p>Grace was silent, still watching him wide-eyed. He stared back at her warily. "Do you accept?" </p><p> </p><p>Grace looked slightly crestfallen which wasn't the reaction he'd expected in the least. </p><p> </p><p>"I want nothing more in the world than to be Annie's mother, but I couldn't accept your proposal purely for that reason, and I certainly don't want to marry you for your money." </p><p> </p><p>Oliver's brow furrowed as she went on. </p><p> </p><p>"If I'm to marry, I want it to be a marriage based on love. I can only accept your proposal on that basis." </p><p> </p><p>Oliver pursed his lips, looking downcast. "I see." </p><p> </p><p>"So yes Oliver, if you love me, then I accept." </p><p> </p><p>He raised his eyes again, looking more confused than ever. "I don't understand." </p><p> </p><p>"What don't you understand? I'm saying yes on the provision that you love me", Grace answered, emotion filling her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Oliver was stunned. "But you can't. You can't love me!"  </p><p> </p><p>Grace's expression became a mixture of joy and frustration. "Now what makes you think you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot feel?" </p><p> </p><p>Oliver stammered. "No I-I don't mean can't. I mean, you don't...surely? How could you? Feel anything like love for a cantankerous old ogre such as I?" </p><p> </p><p>He thought she would berate him for saying that about himself, correct him and say she didn't think him an ogre at all. Instead, she said something that made him love her even more, somehow. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, perhaps I like cantankerous old ogres”, she told him stroppily, before turning pale as she realized what she’d said. To her mind, he was now either going to have to marry her, or fire her!</p><p> </p><p>Oliver’s eyes popped open, his lips parting in surprise at her statement, then within moments he began to burst into laughter.. </p><p> </p><p>The corners of Grace’s lips twitched as she fought back a grin. Oliver could not contain his though and soon she was feeling that grin of his against her own mouth as he kissed her soundly.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking apart, both of their eyes were shining with tears. "Would you really have married me simply for convenience?" Grace asked him brokenly. </p><p> </p><p>"A great many people marry for convenience." He answered her frankly. "I'd only hoped that you might grow to return my feelings of love for you, given time." </p><p> </p><p>Fresh tears sprang to Grace's eyes as he declared his love for her. "Oh, Oliver." She took his collar in her hands and pulled him to her, kissing him once more. "I've loved you so long already, and I know that love will continue to grow, for you and for our daughter.." </p><p> </p><p>Oliver shook his head, reeling from the revelation that the woman he’d been pining for had secretly been in love with him for years. How a woman such as her, gentle and sweet , could fall for someone with a temperament such as his was beyond him,  "Are you quite mad?" He had to ask her.  </p><p> </p><p>Grace laughed in surprise. "Perhaps", she conceded. "But happily so." She beamed at him and sighed contentedly as he pulled her into his loving embrace. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>